In the prior art, when a high voltage transformer is used to perform fast discharge, though. in principle a high voltage transformer is an inductive load, because the following two reasons it does not present the inductive load effect which should be shown in the original fast discharge.
Referring to FIG. 1, a high voltage transformer increases a voltage of about low voltage (25V) to 200 times to achieve a high voltage output. Therefore the number of turns in its secondary coil is very high, which theoretically will result in an equivalent characteristic of a inductance to be an inductance connected in parallel with a capacitor. This is the first reason.
Referring to FIG. 2, though in principle a high voltage transformer has an inductive characteristic, when one side of the transformer is short-circuited, the inductive characteristic will become a quasi short circuit state. This is the second reason.
Referring to FIG. 3, conventional principle of fast DC discharge uses SW1 to allow charge on C1 to flow via SW1 to T1 to achieve the purpose of fast discharge. This is correct theoretically. However, in practical usage, failure of switch SW1 occurs after continuous long-term operation due to the above two reasons, so that fast discharge theory is not suitable for continuous long-term on/off operation of fast DC discharge.